Girl from the Dragon Urbs
by Kora-Magna
Summary: To Dragon Urbs, city on savanna, arrives young, strange girl without memories. She begins to have visions regarding her Destiny. Will she believe ghosts and strange dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**The action of this story is 7 years after "Meet with the past".**

* * *

Small ship glided slowly through the icy river. Light Moon, Toa of Star Fire, stood at the rail and watched the trees. He could not wait to set foot in his beloved Dragon Urbs.

- Man overboard! - Suddenly shouted one of the sailors. Everyone looked in the indicated direction.

"Man" was a young girl-Elemental. She had blue skin, long, navy blue hair with black tips and much blood on stomach and chest. She was hurt. She lay on the floe.

- Fuck - cursed Light Moon - Exhaust her!

- Elemental? - Ship's captain grimaced, but changed his mind when the Toa showed him his mechanical arm with a plasma blaster. Sailors hastily pulled a girl on board and called healer.

* * *

She woke up on a bed in a room. She felt pain in her stomach. She had there bandages. "Damn, what happened?" asked herself in her mind. She had a void in her head.

- Hey, you're awake, baby? - a man in white armor with red flames on the epaulettes entered the room. One of his arms were mechanical.

- Who are you? - She asked anxiously. She looked around for a way out. Only the door through which he entered a stranger.

- My name is Light Moon - stranger introduced himself - And you? What is your name?

- I... - In the girl's head lighted candle - You can call me... Eris.

* * *

_Month later..._

Dragon Urbs was one of the first cities rebuilt on Spherus Magna. It was built on the savannah, near the Great Desert and Great Jungle. The walls of the stone buildings sprouted plants and sculptures of dragons.

Light Moon with joy sucked into the lungs smell of fruit, sandstone and meat. It was nice to come back after all these years to his old neighborhood.

- Light Moon, you old bastard! - Sand Prince took his old friend - Well, finally decided to show here your ugly mug!

- Your mug is still ugly, so do not hold on. - Moon Light laughed, returning hug.

- And, what's the fuss? - Toa of Stone eyes rested on a small group behide Light Moon.

- This slim girl, in the navy blue is Eris. This silver-gray Toa is SilverScream, and the green Glatorian is called Erejnos.

- Interesting a bunch. I also have my. I recruited two girls and one Vortixx. I guess you know him. He's called Venetius.

- What?!

* * *

If eyes could kill, Venetius would already lay six feet under ground. Once Venetius left Light Moon's over to Rahkshi. No one has done something similar does, not live longer than two months. Venetius was record-holder. He survived 30 years.

- You son of bitch. - Light Moon hissed fooling with plasma-mounted on his prosthesis - you damn bastard.

- Light Moon, show people's feelings! - Eris hissed a warning. But the Light Moon had nothing to show.

- It may be interesting. - SilverScream nudged Eris elbow. The girl took from her purse, two gold coins, engraved on them scarabax.

- Bet that this guy did not survive? - She asked.

- Stands. - SilverScream grinned.

* * *

Selena was a young Toa of Light in white armor with gold elements. Her blue eyes shone like stars. Eris immediately liked it. Or maybe... she felt something more? Selena had great, well-trained body in armor intricately done. Well, she was so... innocent. Everything she did was innocent.

- Do you not remember who you are? - Selena asked sympathetically.

- I remember only my name - Eris pulled a solid mouthful of rice wine.

- Compassion, Sister - Toa of Light muttered.

Two girls went that night to a nearby pub. Selena was teetotaler, so happy to be able to enjoy drinking only Eris.

- Hey, ladies!

- What is it? - Eris asked.

- We wanted to get to know these beautiful ladies - Skakdi in brown armor grabbed Selena and pinched at the waist than the back. On her cheeks blush emerged.

- Let she go! - Eris jumped up.

- And for what? - Skakdi in green armor blew in her face smell of fermented cactus juice. Eris almost fell over. Green and his two friends (black and purple) caught Eris by the shoulders. The girls were trapped.

- Gentlemen, if this nice catch such young girls? - they went to the tall woman in white armor with blue elements and head Rahkhsi. Her one hand was equipped with long claws. For her belt was a set of shurikens. Her blue eyes sparkled like frost in the light of the rising sun. From her back grew a comb spikes.

- Get out of here, Shira! - Purple one snapped - It's **our** booty.

- And this is **my** pub - Shira made a circular motion with his hand, as if to embrace the whole room - So let go of those girls.

- And for what? - Black one brazenly asked and shortly after it he got punched in the face.

Eris was able to free himself from the grip of the attackers and applied to the next round kick guy (green). Selena dug her knee between legs brown. Shira furiously pounding the black in the face. Purple one discreetly tried to escape, but Eris abandoned knocked green out and attacked the victim. When she wanted to, she could just crush someone's skull with her bare hands. But usually she did not, because it took a lot of time. Pounding and pounding. Suddenly went silent. Eris did not hear anything. She sank to the ground. She had dark before her eyes.

Surrounded her smell rotten meat. She saw in front of herself red eyes full of hatred.

_- I see you!_ - Monster roared.

Eris covered her ears and fell to her knees. They surrounded her other images. Eclipse of the Moon. The city in ruins. A woman in a black coat with a wolf skin. Beasts destroying the world. Man in chains. Suddenly the man raised his head.

- _Eris..._ - he whispered- _Help me ..._

- Who are you?! - Eris stepped back. Then the vision disappeared. The water ran down Eris' face. Bent over her Selena, Light Moon and SilverScream.

- All right, sister. You've Done our fear - SilverScream grimaced.


	2. Chapter 2

- Wha... - she said - What happened?

- You flew away - said SilverScream touching her face - and delirious in sleep. Something about destiny, the destruction and so on.

- It... - Eris swallowed - It was a vision. I think...

- Visions are for freaks and drug addicts - grimaced Light Moon - You were a hallucination, that's all.

- Do you think? - Blue-haired one frowned. Secretly she did not agree with the opinion of her supervisor.

* * *

In the garden of the Toa's home, Selena practiced archery. Eris watched it empty eyes. Selena saw this and decided to talk to her.

- What's going on? - asked quietly Toa of Light - Why are you so dull?

- It is this vision - Eris muttered, rubbing his forehead - It's bothering me.

- What was it? Tell me.

Eris took a deep breath and started talking.

- It was an... apocalypse. Everyone died, the cities burned and... someone was watching. Some monster. And then someone started begging me for help.

- Who?

- I do not know. I did not know him.

Selena sat down on the bench next to Eris and took her arm.

- Maybe it's someone from your past? - Toa of Light suggested - Maybe he knows something about you?

- Possible - Eris shrugged - Or is it just silly delusion, as Light Moon spoke.

- It may be, and yes - said Selena - But I believe that visions, even those unlikely, are valid and must not be ignored.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, in the palace wood, a certain femme Toa watched the movements of her troops and her enemies in the misty, water mirror. Through the window flew silver butterfly that sat on her shoulder and began to tweet to Toa's ear. The woman's face contorted in a grimace of terror.

- What? - She said - How?!

Butterfly sat on the surface of the water mirror and spread its wings. There was a picture depicting a female Elemental with blue skin and long, dark blue hair. Her blue-lilac eyes had a pale light.

- Damn it! - Howled woman - I should have killed her when was a bargain! Follow her! I want to be sure that she nothing will discover!

The butterfly flew away. Female Toa briefly watched the insect, and then went down to the dungeon. She had to take someone very long conversation.


End file.
